Talk:Portal:Movies in production
Hey just for so that everybody out there can know, the deacon frost prequel film should be three different films, seeing as it says it will be a trilogy. Marvel is also looking for somebody to write a screenplay for Cable, Nighthawk, and Vision. Director Louis Letterrier also says that he would be interested in making an incredible hulk 2/hulk 3 I am not sure on how to make these changes onto the Portal:Movies in Production page so if someone could that would be great User:Ongs With regards to the Deacon Frost. We'll wait for the first one to be made before any other articles. Regarding Hulk he said he was interested not that he was making them. Cable, Nighthawk and Vision have no information about them so it is not necessary yet. Doomlurker 19:14, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I also think that the other Deacon Frost movies should be put on because you have Iron Man 3 on there and Iron Man 2 has not come out. You also used to have Spider-Man 5 on there before Spider-Man 4 had come out Also go here and it does talk about a Cable, Nighthawk, and Vision screenplay:http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118001734.html?categoryid=13&cs=1 And if you go here it does mention a Cloak and Dagger movie, a Hawkeye movie, and a Power Pack movie: http://www.comicbookmovie.com/captain_america/the_first_avenger_captain_america/news/?a=2906 Near the end of this article Scarlett Johanson does mention a Black Widow spin-off: http://screenrant.com/marvel-movie-updates-black-widows-future-rob-22515/ This article also mentions a Tigra movie: http://www.comicbookmovie.com/comic_news/news/?a=2424 Ok this is for movies actually in production not really those that are just planned, if there are others on there its because some user has added them. Doomlurker 21:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you should (I dont know how) make a Portal:Movies in Planned Production. You could put many of the movies that are already on this page on it. You could also put most of the ones that i have mentioned above on it. Ongs 00:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) By the way a Gargoyle movie mentioned here is supposedly to be produced by Sony: http://www.superherohype.com/news/x-mennews.php?id=4618 This site mentons a Heroes for Hire movie: http://screenrant.com/stan-lee-future-marvel-movies-ant-man-black-panther-iron-fist-rob-44714/ Ultimate Avengers 3, Invincible Iron Man 2, Next Avengers 2, and Captain America animated movies are all mentioned here:http://dvd.ign.com/articles/756/756369p1.html and here: http://marvel.toonzone.net/news.php?action=fullnews&id=65 Talk of a Werewolf by Night movie: http://movies.ign.com/articles/391/391816p1.html These movies as well as all of the movies mentioned above can be put onto a Portal:Movies in Planned Production page seeing as how they are not welcome on the Portal:Movies in Production page. Ongs 18:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) So are we going to move it or not? Do we have to vote or something? --TrIPp 07:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, The deadpool movie has been confirmed for 2014, it's in pre production Tronfan, Pure Epicness in the works 03:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) IMDb is not a reliable source as it can be edited by anybody. The film is in the works but no release date has been confirmed. Don't change it again until you can provide a more reliable source than IMDb. - Doomlurker 07:48, August 22, 2011 (UTC) movies with minimal details iron fist hasnt had much news for a while, so i was wondering if his page should be deleted and the info be moved to the undeveloped movies section. also, there is information about black panther that isnt on the page for the movie. Tnt ntc 01:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC)